I'm Not Going to Write You a Love Song
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: A story about Miroku and Sango, she gets fed up with him, but this time she's not going to slap him and pretend things are ok later, this time he's going to have to earn her love back, bad summary, but please r&r, I would greatly appreciate it
1. Doubt

Title: I'm Not Going to Write You a Love Song

A/N: I looked up the lyrics to the song from the title and I was like this goes so well with the story, so there you go, anyway, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Doubt

"Calm down Sango," Kagome told her friend as she patted her shoulder comfortingly. Sango fumed from her spot beside Kagome, he was doing it again, right there in front of her after he had proposed to her a few weeks ago.

'What does he think he is doing anyway, what does he have to gain?' well Sango figured she knew what he wanted to gain, but still, 'Why would he ask me to live with him and bare his children if he acts this way?'

It was totally ridiculous and confusing.

Sango frowned and huffed angrily, causing Kagome to try and calm her down even more, but she wasn't listening, 'How dare he play around with her like that.'

All that he had ever said to her about loving her and being his girl came flooding back to her as lies, lies that he told her to perhaps be able to have his way with her, it made her nauseous to think how selfish he was being.

She couldn't sit there and watch any longer, she got up, and to Kagome's surprise, started walking away from the scene towards the other side of the village.

Kagome sighed, she didn't know what she was going to do with those two, they were engaged, yet wasn't like a normal engaged pair in love.

Inuyasha and Shippo came out of the hut and sat beside Kagome, bored, "What's going on," Inuyasha asked.

Kagome motioned to Miroku, who was surrounded by women.

"He's at it again huh," Inuyasha snorted.

Shippo watched the scene, something was missing, "Where's Sango, why isn't she teaching Miroku a lesson?' he asked.

Kagome pointed in Sango's direction.

"Should we do something," Shippo asked nervously.

Kagome shook her head, "No, not this time."

Sango walked all alone through the happy village watching as people bought and sold vegetables and items, watched the kids run around with each other playing as they laughed.

Sango smiled as her attention grew more on the children than the adults, but her face soon fell.

Children…Miroku had asked her for a family as big as 10 or 20 of the little guys running around. She thought about it, she had just said yes and never stopped to think how hard it would be to raise so many children, especially if…

If Miroku wasn't as dedicated to her as he had told her, than why would he stick around with a woman who had so many kids? Wouldn't he just go flirting again, even with having his own children?

Maybe she was thinking about it too much, Miroku wouldn't really do that would he?

Sango shook her head, she was getting way ahead of her self, they hadn't even defeated Naraku and she was defiantly not pregnant nor would be anytime soon, she could count on that.

She then took a deep breath; Miroku couldn't even keep his hands to himself long enough to pay attention to her. Wasn't she worth being his one and only girl? Maybe she wasn't?

A tear rolled down her face, yeah he had been romantic towards her in the past when she needed him or when he had proposed, but he took that away every time he flirted with some girl.

Well she wasn't going to go through it anymore, she was determined to do something, but she didn't know what.

She thought back when she had been proposed to for the first time, it had been a lord of a castle Takeda Kuranosuke, but she had turned him down, telling him that she had things to get done before she could settle down a be a wife.

Sango realized she had walked all the way out of the village and now she stopped and looked up at the sky.

There was a possibility that she could finish her goals out on her own and then marry Kuranosuke, it would put less pressure on her after all, and she knew he would never cheat on her.

Sango looked behind her to the hut off in the distance where her and her friends occupied while in the village with a sad expression.

She wasn't even sure he would miss her.

A/N: well there's the first one, hope you liked it, I'm in the process of making one about Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo, and please review

As for my other stories, if you read and like them, please review those too, I really appreciate it.


	2. Sango's Decision

Chapter Two

Sango sat silently beside Kagome as she ate her dinner slowly. She couldn't just leave her friends like that, she had to at least let them know what was going on, SOME of them at least deserved that. 

Kagome nervously glanced from Sango to Miroku. 

The fact that she hadn't intervened or said one word to him since earlier that day told her he had really really screwed up this time. 

Kagome looked back at Sango, she felt so sorry for her, she didn't deserve it at all. Kagome couldn't blame her for being upset and confused; she would be to in her situation. 

'In her situation,' Kagome repeated in her mind, 'She had kind of already been in her situation,' she rolled her eyes and glared at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha noticed and froze his eyes full of surprise and his mouth full of food. He slowly swallowed the chewed up remains in his mouth, 'What was that look for, what did I do?' he thought worriedly. 

Shippo sighed as he picked up a rice ball, 'I hate it when things get so tense around here.'

Things didn't improve between the group for the rest of the evening, thanks to Sango's silence towards Miroku it got Kagome thinking, which made her suddenly angry with Inuyasha as well as Miroku and Sango wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. The guys were too scared to even attempt to talk to the women. Shippo knew to keep his mouth shut at this point.

That night after everyone had settled in to their beds, Sango's eyes cautiously opened and she raised herself up from her bed.

She looked around to all of her friends. She couldn't tell them directly that she planned to leave to go off on her own, they would just give her the same speech they had gave her soon after they met.

Back then she had decided to go on her own to kill Naraku and rescue her brother, but they convinced her to stay, saying that she would stand a better chance with a group of comrades. 

That had been a long time ago and she was better prepared for what Naraku was capable of. She began to think it over, 'If I go out on my own Naraku could kill me easier, but if I stay here I would go crazy,' she wasn't sure which was worse after everything that had happened. Perhaps she could get her brother back faster this way, without distractions.

Her mind made up, Sango got out of her bed and made her way to Kagome's yellow bag. She opened it up, making sure to keep as quiet as possible and pulled out paper and a writing instrument.

She quickly wrote her goodbyes on the paper and laid the two objects in her hands beside the bag. She then looked around the hut with a tear sliding down her cheek, she would miss them. Her eyes stopped on the monk's sleeping form and she frowned, 'This is all because of you,' she thought.

She woke Kirara up explaining to her the plan. Kirara meowed softly in confusion, but found herself following Sango out of the hut. Kirara was her best friend and went everywhere with her, she wasn't about to disagree with her now.

Once outside Kirara transformed into her large cat demon form and Sango climbed onto her back. As Kirara took off into the beautifully darkened night sky, Sango looked back towards the earth at the hut then lowered her head; she hoped she was doing the right thing, for her sake.

She then looked down at her feline companion with a small smile, she wasn't necessarily alone.

Sango took a deep breath, knowing where she wanted to go to first.

Besides, the lord of that castle they had stayed at had told her that he would oblige to help her if she ever needed his assistance and she decided to take him up on the offer. Who knows afterwards she might even marry him, he was certainly charming and she knew he really loved her.

This could be her destiny

A/N: I know it's kind of slow, but please tell me what you thought anyway


	3. You're to Blame

Chapter 3: You're to Blame

It was a beautiful morning. The sun had just crept up from behind the mountains and let its light spread across the grounds for miles and miles bringing people out of their huts to work in the gardens and start their morning rituals. 

Kagome stretched towards the ceiling and let out a small yawn as she awoke from her bed. She sat up and woke herself up a little more. She stretched out more, smacked her lips from the morning taste in her mouth and blinked her eyes to adjust them from the sun's raze.

She sighed happily as she did most mornings when she didn't have to worry about much, like exams she knew she would fail anyway from spending her time in the feudal era.

She looked around and noticed that everyone was still asleep. That's when she noticed that Sango wasn't in her bed and neither was Kirara. She shrugged it off, figuring they went down to the stream nearby to freshen up for the morning. 

She then frowned and cocked her head to the side slightly as she then saw a piece of her paper and her pencil lying fastidiously beside her bag, 'I don't remember putting those there' she told herself.

She put the pencil in her bag and picked up the piece of paper and followed the words on it with her eyes, only reading the first sentence.

Her eyes grew; she gasped and yelled, "Inuyasha, Miroku."

Her yell alarmed Inuyasha so much that he jumped at least three feet in the air awake. It was certainly a rude awakening.

Miroku shot up from his bed and frowned towards Kagome; sleep still in his dreary looking eyes.

Shippo, who was sleeping near Miroku, rolled over from Miroku's sudden movement. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his small hands to take away the sleep from them, "What's going on," he asked yawning.

"It's Sango, she's gone," Kagome answered holding out the note to Inuyasha. Shippo, with a confused look, jumped onto Kagome's shoulder to listen.

Miroku was wide awake now and listened closely as Kagome pulled the note back towards her and read it aloud…

"To Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku…" she started.

Miroku frowned disappointedly, he had noticed Sango put his name last, but he soon found himself listening to the note again…

"I wanted to let you all know that I am going away, perhaps forever. I don't know if I can come back or if I even will come back. It is too hard to be with someone who tells you they love you then just deceive you again, I can't take it anymore. I have taken Kirara with me of course. I will find my brother and destroy Naraku on my own. Please don't try to find me. I need to be alone and to just live my life. I have to be strong for my brother and I have to save him. Please don't be mad and please be careful."

Kagome finished the note with a worried expression and she brought her other hand to her mouth, it didn't have a signature, why would it? They all could figure out who it was from, no doubt. 

Kagome let the note drop from her grasp then she looked at Miroku with a dangerous expression.

Miroku sat in silence as he stared at the hut floor, not even paying attention to the glares from the rest. He was shocked and utterly overwhelmed. The woman he loved ran away from him, because he was flirting again.

He had felt guilty pains for hurting Sango in the past, but this time, it seemed a whole lot worse, the regret was unbearable. It seemed like his friends, too, was just as speechless as he was through their scowls, he dreaded the moment they found their voices again.

Miroku began to think about the entire situation. If she was off on her own trying to kill Naraku and get her brother back, he was afraid for her safety, he knew she couldn't do it alone. Even if they wanted to go and talk sense into her, he knew it would probably take a while to find her, no telling when she had written the note to them. Then another thought crossed his mind, she obviously didn't want to be tracked down and she certainly didn't seem to want to talk to him, he was after all the reason she had left.

Miroku sighed heavily with sadness; there were so many sides to the equation. For one thing it hurt him that she left him like that even if he had deserved it. He loved her and he wished she would just talk about her feelings and felt like she could be open with him. He was also somewhat angry with her for leaving like she did.

He sighed again as he thought of the other side of things, her side. She was hurting and he couldn't blame her, what kind of man proposes to a woman who deserved so much better than asks other women to bare his children? It was pointless to make her understand and yet he wanted her to understand, to trust him.

Then although he was mixed with his own thoughts, he heard Kagome yelling at him, "This is your entire fault, if you didn't flirt with every young woman you met this would never have happened, you're so inconsiderate," and that was just the start of his punishment.

"How could you do that to poor Sango, if something happens to her, I'll never forgive you," Shippo cried.

Like he really needed to hear the possibility of what could happen to her.

"Figures she would leave you one day like this, but you had to go be a lecherous monk all the time," came Inuyasha's voice.

Miroku's head shot lower to the ground, 'thanks guys' he thought.

On some level he knew they were right.

All his feelings were churning up in him all at once about Sango leaving.

Anger, pain, guilt, worry began to feed away at him.

He suddenly stood up and all the angry yells and fuses from the other suddenly stopped as well as they watched him curiously.

He had things he had to take care of; he had to protect Sango, no matter how much she would resent him.

He would make sure he shared his feelings with her like he felt she should have done with him.

He would tell her he was sorry, give her a hug and tell her he loved her, and then yell at her for running away from him because he wasn't sure at that moment if he was more worried, guilty or furious.

"We have to find her," Miroku simply stated as he was about to leave the hut.

"But she said…" Kagome started, but Miroku turned and gave her a daring, almost threatening kind of look that he had never gave her.

Kagome froze within his glare, it was almost frightening. Inuyasha frowned; he didn't like him looking at Kagome that way and his look seem to dare him back.

Miroku noticed what he was doing and let out a deep breath, "We have to find her either way, Naraku will kill her for sure," he said turning and leaving the hut.

He didn't even notice the others following him as he started thinking again, 'How could she be so stupid as to run off, instead of looking for Naraku as a team…how could she be so stupid to think she could take Naraku out alone,' concern for Sango only enraged him more.

'Just please be safe,' he kept telling himself as they set off in their search.

A/N: alright, hope it wasn't too boring, just had to get their reactions out in this chapter, and sorry no Sango in this chapter, like I said it was just their reactions, she'll come in the picture next chapter, well please review :)


	4. Another Problem

Chapter 4- Another Problem

Kirara got up from her sleeping spot and stretched, she was still transformed. She let out a huge cat yawn as she stretched her muscles. She nudged the sleeping form of Sango beside her. She began licking her cheek to wake her up as she purred. Sango moaned a little as she woke and smiled as she saw Kirara beside her. She almost had forgotten that she had run away.

She then frowned at her thought, 'You can't call what I did running away, I'm not a child, and I can do as I please.' She sat up and sighed sadly. Kirara rubbed against her comfortingly continuing to purr. 'I wonder if they've read my note, of course they have, I wonder if they miss me,' Sango thought miserably. She hated to part with them like that, but her heart couldn't bear staying with Miroku anymore, he had promised to love only her, at least that's what she thought a marriage proposal was anyway and seeing him flirt, it was just time for her to end it.

Sango looked around the cave they had stayed in for the night, it was damp and cold, but snuggling up to Kirara during the night helped a lot.

"Come on Kirara," Sango said as she began picking up her weapon and strapping it to her. Kirara gave Sango a serious cat look with a low growling noise meaning she was uneasy about the whole thing. Sango knew her demon cat friend was worried about leaving the others and didn't quit understand her sudden actions.

"Kirara, I can't go back, I'm not going to pretend with that monk anymore, if he loved me, he would have tried harder," Sango gave her companion a pat on the head and Kirara rubbed her head against Sango's shoulder, she seemed to understand.

Sango sighed and gave Kirara a small smile then left the cave with her cat following close behind.

"Well Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she watched the half dog demon sniff the ground.

"Nothing, she must have taken off here again," he replied standing up. Miroku took a deep breath, he wasn't as angry as he was, more worried by the minute now.

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder, "Don't worry Miroku, he'll find her," he said confidently. It seemed after their anger towards him for running her off, they now felt sorry for him from the worry he shown.

"Sango certainly has a mind of her own," Inuyasha stated as stretched his muscles from being down on his hands and knees sniffing. Inuyasha remembered not too long after they first met Sango how she stole his sword in exchange for her brother's life, she was defiantly independent.

"That's what worries me," Miroku spoke up as he looked up at the sky.

Kagome went over and patted him on the shoulder, "Shippo's right, we'll find her and then you can apologize," Kagome said with a stern, yet sympathetic look.

Miroku frowned as he saw something that gave him a bad feeling; "Look up there, Naraku's insect," he said pointing up into the sky. The others followed his gaze and indeed they saw one of his insects watching them then buzzing off.

"That's not good," Miroku started.

 "What do you mean," Kagome asked turning her attention to the monk.

"If Naraku knows Sango isn't with us, he is sure to go after her, he loves it if any of us is separated," Miroku explained.

'We have to hurry and find Sango,' Miroku thought to himself, 'Before Naraku does.'

A/N: Sorry it's short, I wanted to have it up before I went to bed and I'm tired and blah blah blah, so if you liked it please review, if you didn't sorry.


	5. What Will You Do?

Chapter 4- Another Problem

Kirara got up from her sleeping spot and stretched, she was still transformed. She let out a huge cat yawn as she stretched her muscles. She nudged the sleeping form of Sango beside her. She began licking her cheek to wake her up as she purred. Sango moaned a little as she woke and smiled as she saw Kirara beside her. She almost had forgotten that she had run away.

She then frowned at her thought, 'You can't call what I did running away, I'm not a child, and I can do as I please.' She sat up and sighed sadly. Kirara rubbed against her comfortingly continuing to purr. 'I wonder if they've read my note, of course they have, I wonder if they miss me,' Sango thought miserably. She hated to part with them like that, but her heart couldn't bear staying with Miroku anymore, he had promised to love only her, at least that's what she thought a marriage proposal was anyway and seeing him flirt, it was just time for her to end it.

Sango looked around the cave they had stayed in for the night, it was damp and cold, but snuggling up to Kirara during the night helped a lot.

"Come on Kirara," Sango said as she began picking up her weapon and strapping it to her. Kirara gave Sango a serious cat look with a low growling noise meaning she was uneasy about the whole thing. Sango knew her demon cat friend was worried about leaving the others and didn't quit understand her sudden actions.

"Kirara, I can't go back, I'm not going to pretend with that monk anymore, if he loved me, he would have tried harder," Sango gave her companion a pat on the head and Kirara rubbed her head against Sango's shoulder, she seemed to understand.

Sango sighed and gave Kirara a small smile then left the cave with her cat following close behind.

"Well Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she watched the half dog demon sniff the ground.

"Nothing, she must have taken off here again," he replied standing up. Miroku took a deep breath, he wasn't as angry as he was, more worried by the minute now.

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder, "Don't worry Miroku, he'll find her," he said confidently. It seemed after their anger towards him for running her off, they now felt sorry for him from the worry he shown.

"Sango certainly has a mind of her own," Inuyasha stated as stretched his muscles from being down on his hands and knees sniffing. Inuyasha remembered not too long after they first met Sango how she stole his sword in exchange for her brother's life, she was defiantly independent.

"That's what worries me," Miroku spoke up as he looked up at the sky.

Kagome went over and patted him on the shoulder, "Shippo's right, we'll find her and then you can apologize," Kagome said with a stern, yet sympathetic look.

Miroku frowned as he saw something that gave him a bad feeling; "Look up there, Naraku's insect," he said pointing up into the sky. The others followed his gaze and indeed they saw one of his insects watching them then buzzing off.

"That's not good," Miroku started.

 "What do you mean," Kagome asked turning her attention to the monk.

"If Naraku knows Sango isn't with us, he is sure to go after her, he loves it if any of us is separated," Miroku explained.

'We have to hurry and find Sango,' Miroku thought to himself, 'Before Naraku does.'

A/N: Sorry it's short, I wanted to have it up before I went to bed and I'm tired and blah blah blah, so if you liked it please review, if you didn't sorry.


	6. What Will You Do the real one

A/N: ok, I was checking my reviews and Demon Slaying Chick brought it to my attention that I posted the same chapter twice, so sorry about that guys, it's been a while since I had anything to do with this story, again sorry about that as well, lol, anyway, I finished this chapter a while back but I guess I posted the wrong one, so here's the real chapter 5 smiles with much embarrassment

Chapter 5: What Will You Do?

Sango wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, she just trusted Kirara, who walked in front of her to guide her since she was wrapped up in so many thoughts.

'What did I ever do to deserve Miroku cheating on me?' she sighed, the pain was unbearable by this time and she was getting used to shedding tears for someone who had done her so wrong, it didn't make much sense.

There was someone that she could marry that wouldn't do such hurtful things to her and that was Kuranosuke. After all what was so bad about ending up with him? He was handsome, strong, rich and according to her last visit with him, he loved her dearly.

It made perfect sense to marry him after all. Sango wasn't quite sure she felt the same way about him as she did Miroku, but Miroku was the one who wasn't loyal, he deserved seeing her fall in the arms of someone else. It was the same thing that happened to her every time a young woman was near Miroku, she had to unfortunately watch him make his moves every time.

Another good thing about being with the young lord, he could supply his strongest warriors to take down Naraku, even if there was a small part of her that knew only very skilled fighters, perhaps only someone like her and her friends could defeat him, she refused to go back.

She didn't care if she had to fight Naraku all on her own. Kirara suddenly stopped and Sango, not paying attention, almost ran into her. Sango watched as Kirara growled up at the sky.

Sango looked up and noticed the sky was turning purplish black and then a voice reached her ears, "Well Sango, I see you are alone, tell me why is that?"

Sango frowned and darted her eyes in all directions, her boomerang in her hand, she knew that evil voice.

True to her suspicions a purple tornado broke from the sky and landed in front of Kirara and Sango, forming into Naraku.

"Naraku," Sango glared at him with hatred. "It's been too long since we've been alone Sango," Naraku smiled wickedly as a swarm of poisonous insects hovered around him.

"What do you want Naraku," Sango spat and keeping her eyes on him.

"It seems you are confused about some things and I just wanted to offer you up a solution." Sango lowered her weapon, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"You see, why waste your time with that two timing monk when you could have better," Naraku told her smiling a half smile. Sango suddenly relaxed, unsure what he was getting at, how did he know what she was thinking?

Naraku had once used her before for his evil scheme and turned her against Inuyasha making her fight him to the death.

Naraku chuckled, "A weak human, locked in confusion can be swayed easily, Sango, what is it that you truly desire?"

Sango actually found herself thinking of this question, 'I want a guy who actually cares about my feelings and would never cheat on me or hurt me for his on selfishness, a man who is only committed to me and would never desire any other woman.'

As she thought about this she saw Miroku, but he was quickly pushed from her thoughts, he would never be that kind of man to her, would he?

--

A/N: ok, I know this is really short, but it's late and it's been a while since I've updated the story, so I wanted to add to it, anyway, please review, thanks :)


	7. Naraku's Puppet

A/N: ok, I know this isn't really supposed to be chapter 7, but since I screwed up, we're just going to pretend it's 7, lol.

Chapter 7: Naraku's Puppet

"That monk is nothing, but trouble," Naraku told her as Sango lost all thought except what he was telling her.

Kirara snarled and pounced at Naraku. But Naraku trapped her in a barrier which she couldn't escape though she tried her hardest to. Sango didn't even move.

"You should just get rid of that monk," continued Naraku, "take the pain away Sango, you know you want to and you know how to do that," he smiled, his plan seem to be working. Sango still was frozen with these new thoughts. 'How easy it is to manipulate the human mind,' he thought.

"Naraku," he heard, but smiled even more. Now he could test it out.

Miroku emerged into the clearing where he found Naraku and Sango ready for action. Following him were Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo.

"Sango," called Inuyasha.

"What are you doing Sango?" asked Kagome.

Miroku glared at Naraku, "What's going on Naraku," he snarled.

Before Naraku even had time to answer, Sango turned and glared at Miroku with hate. Her eyes seemed to glow with anger.

"That's not good," said Shippo behind the others.

Before they knew it Sango headed straight at Miroku, her boomerang ready to strike.

Miroku backed up, holding his staff in front of him for protection, not wanting to fight her. Inuyasha frowned up at Naraku before going to him challengingly. He held Tetsaiga towards him, "What did you do to Sango," he demanded.

Naraku smiled cockily, "Only helped her realize that she's better living in a world without that monk in it," he answered than chuckled.

"Why you..," Inuyasha spat before going in for the kill.

"Sango stop," Kagome begged as she watched Sango knocking Miroku's staff away. The staff and boomerang connected and Miroku struggled a little to hold off her heavy boomerang with his light weight staff. Miroku and Sango had moved from the rest a bit.

Kagome took out one of her arrows and fixed it to her bow, "What are you doing Kagome," asked Shippo from behind her.

"I have to do something," she said and aimed carefully at her target. She let go and the arrow soared through the air and hit Sango's boomerang, causing the two weapons to break apart.

Sango glared at Kagome and pulled something from her outfit. "Kagome," said Shippo, afraid. Sango threw the small bag of poison powder at the two and it exploded at their feet.

Almost immediately Shippo fell to the ground, he was too little of a demon to fight against it. Kagome coughed and tried holding her breath and get out of it with Shippo, but it was too strong.

Miroku gasped and went to help, but Sango dropped her boomerang and pulled out her sword. Miroku had no choice, but to block off her attacks again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called worriedly as he noticed her situation. He started to help, but Naraku wrapped his tentacle around his sword causing him to halt.

Sango was proving quite the rival as Miroku knocked her sword away again. He was growing tired from dodging her left and right and at the same time moving along where she went so that she couldn't attack him by surprise.

"Sango, please stop," he said looking right into her eyes.

Sango frowned more and acted as if she was fighting back on her thoughts. This seemed to make her more furious and she brought her sword down with more force and right as Miroku blocked the attack, Sango squatted down and kicked him in the legs, causing him to fall.

Inuyasha sliced Naraku's tentacle that held his sword with ease before running to Kagome. Kagome was coughing more frequently now and was ready to give up. Inuyasha, holding his nose with one hand, grabbed Kagome with the other as she barely held onto Shippo.

Sango held her sword at Miroku's throat as beads of sweat dropped onto him. Sango greeted her teeth as she looked into his face. The blade was so close to Miroku, that he could feel its coldness against his skin.

"Sango," yelled Inuyasha hoping to gain her attention, he didn't have time to go to them, she could kill him at any second if she wanted to.

Naraku watched contently, why kill off your enemies when you can have someone do it for you?

Sweat poured from Miroku's forehead as he stared into Sango's eyes, they were full of sadness and anger and heartache. Even without Naraku's help, she would feel all those things and that killed Miroku, without a sword.

Sango raised her arm, positioning the sword at a different angle, knowing it would be quicker this way.

But Miroku didn't fight back, how could he? Didn't he kind of deserve this? Even if he didn't deserve death, perhaps she would be happier this way.

Miroku closed his eyes and waited.

A/N: I know, it's short, sorry, but I like writing short chapters, that's just me, but anyway please review, I would really really really appreciate it ;) and if you like reading Mir/San's stories, try my newest one, 'Right Here Waiting' and don't forget to review, thanks.


	8. Just Let Me Go

Chapter 8: Just Let Me Go

'Come on Sango,' thought Naraku impatiently, 'finish that cheating monk, it will make you feel so much better.'

"Sango no," cried Kagome.

Sango's hand shook as she placed the sword right above his throat. Miroku gazed into her eyes, it was true he saw her pain from what he has done in the past, but there was more he saw. He saw confusion and something else, perhaps courage and sadness like she didn't want to be doing it.

The blade now pierced Miroku's skin just a little so that a bead of blood formed.

"That's it," grumbled Inuyasha, making his way to the two, "I knock the sense into her."

Miroku held out his hand, "No, don't Inuyasha, this is between us."

Inuyasha stopped suddenly though he didn't like it.

Miroku stared back at Sango and opened his mouth about to speak.

'Do it Sango, kill him,' Naraku thought. Sango bared her teeth as she pushed onto the sword a little more. Miroku knew he was in trouble if he didn't do anything and Inuyasha was about to do something whether he liked it or not.

"Sango," Miroku spoke softly, "I love you."

Something hit Sango and her eyes changed, her body seemed to relax. Then tears streamed down her face and she greeted her teeth, still angry. Miroku wasn't sure if it had worked or not.

Then he felt the tip of the sword on him again. Miroku looked at her hurt by her expression, she was out of Naraku's control, but she still held such a big grudge against him.

"Sango," Miroku said uncertainly.

More tears ran down her face, but then all of a sudden with a battle cry she turned and threw her sword behind her towards Naraku who disappeared just in time with his insects. Sango stood there looking defeated and without turning to her friends she ran off, Kirara following her after being freed from the bubble.

"Don't follow me," she cried as she went.

Miroku watched her go as he stood up, he sighed miserably.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo went over to him, "Are you ok MIroku," asked Kagome looking at the slight wound to his neck.

"Yeah," he said still staring in the direction Sango ran off.

"Well," Kagome then said expectantly, wanting him to go after her. Miroku took a deep breath before following despite Sango's words.

A/N: I've been writing a lot of short chapters, lately, lol, trying to get stories updated that's been neglected, but anywho please review.


End file.
